mygeneralhospitalfandomcom-20200214-history
G
6. After the events that Happen with Adaja Kris wonders if she should stay in the house or leave and Mani tries to make her stay and Adaja returns from the hotel an everyone sits down with production to determine her fate and they let he stay. Later Nastasia and Karma go at it again and Nastasia Punches her in the face and Karma Grabs her hair and Nastasia Punches her again and Karma kicks her and she falls and Karma gets on top and start Punching at Nastasia Face and the fight is broken up and Nastasia sent home. 7. The New Girl Heather comes in the house ready to part but the other girls are not looking forward to parting with her Mehgan tries to befriend her and Mani thinks its fake and Heather calls her out on it and Mani pushes her out of her face and Heather tries to swing but Kris and Ashley stopped her. Later Mani and Ashley and Karma want Kris and Adaja to make up but Adaja wont have it. 8. The girls go out for there Bad girls club Photo shoot and they see old faces. Later Ashley wants Mehgan gone so she takes her bed and puts it in the pool and Mehgan tries to put her bed in the pool but Adaja and Ashley stop her and it turns into a Physical fight with Mehgan punching Adaja in the face and Security got in the way and Ashley and adaja try to reach and punch over the security to hit her. 9. Adaja and Ashley wont Mehgan out of the house so while she is on the phone they pack her things and she see's Ashley talking shit so she runs out of the phone room and she Punches Ashley in the Face and Ashley Swings back and Mehgan Grabs Ashley's Hand and Punches her and pulls her hair and Ashley Just Starts Swinging for her life hitting Mehgan like 5 times busting her nose and Mehgan gets really pissed off and she Grabs Ashley's Hair and tries to Choke her with it and Body Slams her and kicks her in the eye giving her a black eye. 10. A new girl Marcia comes to the house and Heather is quick to become friends with her after she has no friends in the house and Marcia tries to meet the other girls but Mani and Ashley and Karma and Kris and Adaja all don't show no Interest in her and her and Heather Write on there Pictures and Karma finds out and tells the other girls and they all run towards Marcia yelling and throwing her things so she decides to leave the bad girls club house and she is named the weakest bad girl in history. 11. The girls head to the east of Hawaii for the big Beach Parade and Mani keeps her eye on Kris when she starts to Become friends with Heather and while at The Beach Adaja starts dram with some random girl and Ashley and Karma run up and beat the girl ass and her friends try to jump in and Adaja and Mani and Heather all fight them and the ladies are kicked out the beach and Adaja is happy all her girls helped her even Heather but Kris didn't do anything and Adaja Targets her. Later the ladies return home Only to see a new Girl Annie waiting for them and she starts to vibe with everyone but she says something that Catches Karma's eye and she confronts her and they start to Argue and Annie ends up sleeping on the back porch. 12. Karma cant stand Annie and she wants her out but Annie says she is not going anywhere so Karma tries to get all the other girls to help her out Annie out but they wont help her because they all like her Annie so she tells the girls she doesnt need them and she goes into Annie's room and Starts putting her things in a Garbage and Annie tries to stop her and Annie pushes her on the floor and Karma gets up and Punches her in the face and Annie grabs her Shirt as the Fall and Mani and Kris try to break the fight but Karma pulls Annie hair until she is forced of and she is sent home. 13.